A Family for Cassie
by AlabamaBound
Summary: For whatever reason, I've always been fascinated with the episode, “Gum Drops.” I can't explain it, I just have. I like thinking that after the episode ended, Nick decided to be a foster parent to Cassie. I know that it's a long shot, but what if, with Ca
1. Chapter 1

For whatever reason, I've always been fascinated with the episode, "Gum Drops." I can't explain it, I just have. I like thinking that after the episode ended, Nick decided to be a foster parent to Cassie. I know that it's a long shot, but what if, with Catherine's help, he helped give her a new family.....

Nick stood outside the hospital room and looked at the girl laying in the bed. She looked so small and fragile. She tried to act strong, but he knew that the words he'd given her would destroy her life. Possibly forever. He walked out to his Denali and drove home.

Once there, he opened the door to his house and walked inside. He threw his keys onto the hall table and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He gulped it down and sighed as he let his head fall and his chin hit his chest.

He stood there for a few moments. His eyes we close tightly. He felt his wife's arms close around his waist and heard her whisper, "It's okay Nicky."

He hadn't realized he'd been crying until he felt her thumb reach up and wipe them away. It was then that he crumbled. His voice was barely audible when he said, "She didn't deserve this. She's only ten. What's her life going to be like? I can't imagine what my life would be like without my parents and..."

Catherine held him tightly. She knew that this case had been an emotional one for him. He'd had faith, maybe more faith than anyone else, that she'd be rescued. Despite the overwhelming odds, she'd been rescued. Nick had been the one to tell her about her parents and he'd hated it. He hoped that he'd never have to see the look of pain in another little girls eyes. There was nothing he could do to bring her parents back, but maybe, just maybe, he could help her live a semi-normal life.

That's when the idea took root. He walked into the bedroom and undressed for the night. He'd taken a shower at the station, so, he and Catherine climbed right into bed. They held each other tight. Catherine seemed to know that he needed to talk, but she also knew not to push him. That when he was ready, he would tell her what was on his mind.

She heard him whisper, "I want to do something for her Cath. She's got such a lonely future ahead of her."

Catherine nodded and said, "She'll find good foster parents Nick."

Nick laughed and said, "Yeah right Cath. They'll bounce her from home to home and if she's lucky she'll find a foster parent that doesn't abuse her too much. You know how the system works Cath."

Catherine had to admit that Nick was probably right, but what could they do?

Then Nick said something that made her smile. It was so typically Nick, "How about if we apply to become foster parents Cath?"

Catherine looked at him and said, "That's a big job Nick. Are you sure.."

"If we don't do it, who will?"

Catherine chewed on her bottom lip. This was so typically Nicky. Always thinking about ways that he could help people. Although, she suspected that part of it came from the fact that they'd both survived something that was special between the two of them. Something that no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to understand it. She wasn't sure that she really wanted to. In order to understand it, she would have to live it and that was something that she was sure that she wasn't strong enough to handle it. Although Nick always thought she was strong enough to handly anything. She'd been through a lot. Just as he had been.

Maybe that was one of the reasons that they'd found each other. Sure, they'd worked together for years, but it was only after Nick's kidnapping that they realized their true feelings for each other. Nick had started off by asking her out on a date. Wanting to thank her for going to her father for the ransom money. Soon, it turned into much more. Nick kissed her at the door and she'd went to bed feeling happier than she had in years.

They'd dated for about six months. Knowing that they'd found their perfect match in each others arms. So, Nick asked her to marry him. She'd nodded and threw her arms around him. Then she kissed him deeply and led him into her bedroom. They'd made love long into the night and early into the next morning.

Catherine smiled and said, "I think we should look into it. All they can say is no."

"Thank you Cath."

She smiled at the emotion that was thick in his voice. She knew that Nick had attached himself to Cassie. Sara had seen it and tried to warn him about getting to emotionally attached to a case. Although, Catherine would tell her later, she'd known that Cassie was destined to become so much more than a case to Nick.

However, tonight, it was just the two of them. No one else existed. Only them and this room. So, Catherine stroked Nick's thigh and smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath. He whispered softly, "God Cath...."

Catherine smiled and knew that she had his full attention. She looked up at him and whispered, "Tell me what you want Nicky."

Nick smiled down at her and said, "You. I want you."

Not saying another word, Catherine let her hands travel the length of him body. Stopping only to start again. This time, resting on the inside of his thigh. He looked down at her and smiled as he flipped her over. She let out a squeal of surprise and smiled as he brought his mouth down on hers to kiss her softly.

Soon, they were making love slowly on their bed. Each completely lost in each other.

The morning sun streamed into their bedroom. Nick looked over at Catherine and smiled. She looked even more beautiful in the light of day. He never tired of looking at her. That's the one thing that he hated about not being on the same team as her. They had to work opposite shifts, so sometimes, they time together was few and far between.

Catherine woke up to him staring at her. When they were first married, she would've been self conscious, but now, she loved him looking at her. She knew sometimes, he couldn't quite believe that they belonged to each other. Sometimes they'd catch themselves staring at each other. They'd smile at each other and then they'd go about their day. Secure in the fact that they had each other and nothing could diminish their love.

Catherine smiled and whispered, "Do you want to go see Cassie today? Ask her what she thinks about us fostering her."

Nick looked at her and said, "Your really okay with this. Aren't you?"

Catherine nodded and said, "Yeah. I am."

"I love you Catherine Stokes. I don't know if..."

He couldn't continue. His voice became thick with tears. He realized what an incredible gift that Catherine was giving him. She looked over at him and smiled. She pulled his head down and kissed him softly. Then she pulled back and jumped out of bed. Smiling she whispered, "Let's go slowpoke."

"Who are you calling slow?"

"You. I'm almost dressed and your still in bed. That equals slow."

Nick laughed as he got up to get dressed, "I think we should go to the hospital and ask Cassie if she wants to come live with us."

Catherine thought about it for a second and chewed on her bottom lip. Nick noticed the thoughtful look on her face and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that well, maybe we should talk to social services first. We don't want to get her hopes up and then not be able to bring her home."

Nick had to admit that it made sense. No need to get her hopes up if they weren't able to bring her home with them.

They talked to the director, who they knew because of several cases that they worked on. He was surprised at first, but admittedly happy. He'd been searching for a good home for Cassie, but hadn't found one yet. He knew that she was going to need someone special and had to admit that he was glad that Catherine and Nick had come forward.

He smiled and said, "I'll make sure that the way is cleared for you to take Cassie home. As soon as she's able to that is."

Nick and Catherine smiled and thanked him profusely. They left and headed to the hospital. They wanted to talk to Cassi and see what she thought of the idea. They hoped that Cassie like the idea enough to want to come home with them.....


	2. Chapter 2

Nick walked inside Cassie hospital room and smiled at her. Catherine stood back while she watched her husband approach the bed. She'd known that something about this little girl had drawn his interest. Maybe it was because they'd both been kidnapped. She smiled when he bent down and said something to her. She heard the little girl giggle and saw her point towards Catherine.

"That's my wife sweetie."

Cassie whispered something into Nick's ear. Nick smiled and said, "Yes. Yes she is pretty."

Catherine smiled at the exchange between the two. Nick had developed a special relationship with Cassie. She smiled when Nick said, "Come over here and meet Cassie."

She walked over and sat beside the bed and said, "Hello Cassie."

Cassie smiled and said, "Hi."

Nick watched the two talk for a few moments. Finally, he looked at Cassie and said, "Sweetheart. There's something we need to ask you. We were wondering if you'd like to come live with us."

Cassie smiled nervously and looked at him and then at Catherine. She finally whispered, "Are you sure?"

Catherine smiled brightly and nodded, "We are honey. We have a little girl. She's almost eight."

"What's her name?"

"Her name's Lindsay. She's excited about having a big sister." Catherine took out the picture that Lindsay had drawn and said, "She made this for you."

Cassie looked at it and smiled, "I'd like to come stay with you. If you don't mind."

Catherine and Nick smiled at each other. Finally, Nick said, "We'd love it sweetie."

Catherine whispered, "I'm going to go get Linds. I think she'd love to meet you."

"Really?"

Nick nodded, "She's downstairs waiting for you."

"All by herself?"

Catherine laughed at her astonishment and said, "No. She's with her Grandmother. You'll meet everyone later. We didn't want to have everyone up here right now."

Catherine left the room to get Lindsay. Nick smiled and said, "When you feel up to it, Catherine wants to take you shopping."

"For clothes. Stuff for your room. That sort of thing."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong Cassie?"

"It's nothing. Just..."

"What?"

"Well, I'd like to get some of my stuff from my house."

"We can do that too."

They talked for a few more minutes. The door opened again and Catherine walked inside. Lindsay was holding her hand. When she saw her father, she ran to his side and hugged him. Catheirne smiled and said, "Lindsay, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is Lindsay."

"Hi Lindsay."

Lindsay looked at Cassie for a few seconds. She finally smiled and said, "Do you like horses?"

Cassie looked at Nick and he nodded. Cassie smiled and said, "Yeah. I think their pretty. I've never been up close to one though."

Lindsay's eyes went wide and she said, "Really? Grandpa has a bunch of horses that we can ride, but he lets us choose one for our own."

"Really?"

Lindsay nodded and said, "I know the perfect horse for you too."

Nick laughed and said, "Linds, let her get better before you start talking about horses."

"But daddy! She's gonna love going to Grandpa's house."

Catherine smiled as she remembered the conversation they'd had earlier that morning.

Catherine laughed at Lindsay's enthuasism. They'd told their daughter about Cassie and that they wanted her to come live with them. In keeping true to Lindsay's character, she'd simply said, "Horses."

Nick had looked at her and said, "What?"

"Horses. All girls love horses. I know the perfect one."

Catherine had laughed and asked, "Which one?"

"Midnight."

"Him? He's been through so much!"

"But mommy! He's smart. He's able to tell things. He's a pretty horse."

"But he won't even let you near him."

"He'll let her near him."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Catherine was brought back to the present. She looked at Nick and smiled. His eyes caught her and he mouthed, "I love you."

She smiled and mouthed, "Love you too."

"And he's got cows, chickens and pigs."

"Pigs? What are the pigs for?"

"Bacon!"

Cassie laughed and said, "I thought bacon came from the store. Not from pigs."

Lindsay laughed hysterically at what Cassie said, "Your funny. I like you. Do you like reading? I do. I also like drawing. And fishing. Daddy, can you take us fishing when she gets out? You'll love it! Daddy always makes me bait my hook though."

"How else are you going to learn?"

Lindsay rolls her eyes and says, "Oh we're moving into a bigger house."

"Really?"

Lindsay nods and says, "Yeah. Cause we're gonna need it. Once the baby gets here."

"Baby? I'm not a baby."

"Not you silly. I know your not a baby. Mom's having a baby."

Cassie looks at Catherine and Nick, "You are?"

Catherine smiles and nods, "Yes. He or she should be here around Christmas time."

"Cool."

Lindsay asks, "When's your birthday? Mine's in November. It's right around Thanksgiving."

"My birthday is in April."

"Really? Cool! Hey mom! Can Cassie have a party? Like I did. At Grandpa's house?"

Nick laughed and said, "Well, it's a long time away. It's only May."

Even at eight, Lindsay was very headstrong. She looked at her dad and said, "Well, we can have a welcome to the family party then! Come on mom! Dad? Please?"

Catherine and Nick laughed at their daughter's enthuasism. Nick had a feeling that they'd be having a party at their house very soon.

Catherine noticed that Cassie was starting to get tired. Her eyes kept closing and her head was jerking back and forth. So, she whispered, "Let's go. Cassie needs her sleep. She'll be home tomorrow anyways."

"Can we have a party?"

This came from Cassie. Catherine and Nick smiled and Nick whispered, "Sure sweetie."

Lindsay was practically bouncing off the walls. She smiled at her father and said, "See? I told you it was a good idea."

"So you did pumpkin. So you did."

Catherine smiled and gave Cassie's hand a squeeze and whispered, "Don't worry. She isn't always this full of energy."

Nick laughed and said, "Sometimes she's worse."

Cassie simply closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.....


	3. Chapter 3

Morning dawned bright and sunny on the city of Las Vegas. She was dressed and ready by the time Nick and Cath got up. Catherine noticed Lindsay sitting in the living room quietly. She wondered who this girl was and what she'd done with her normally hyper daughter.

"Lindsay?"

"I'm ready mommy. I even ate breakfast already. Can we go to the hospital now?"

Catherine laughed, "Well, daddy still has to get dressed and then we have to go by the lab to pick up some of Cassie's things."

"Okay Mommy."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

"Mom! It's me."

"I know. I'm just not used to seeing you like this."

Nick walked out into the living room and saw Lindsay sitting on the couch and asked, "Where did my daughter go?"

"Daddy! I'm right here!"

Nick walked over to the couch and sat beside her. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned in to hug her. Then he started tickling her. She started laughing hysterically.

Catherine watched the exchange and was filled with such an incredible feeling of joy, that it was all she could do to keep the tears behind her eyelids. She remembered back to when she'd first found out that she was pregnant with Lindsay. Nick hadn't been sure that he'd wanted children. However, after she was born, she had him wrapped around her little finger from the moment he held her for the first time.

She put her hand on her stomach and smiled. She knew that Nick would love this baby just as much. So, it was only natural that he'd want to help Cassie. The little girl had captured her husbands heart. She smiled and said, "Are you two ready to head over to the lab? We need to pick up a few of Cassie's things and then we'll go get her."

She was met with two voices saying, "Yeah! We're ready!"

She laughed as she led the way out the door.

The threesome walked in the door of the lab. Lindsay had smiled and said, "Hey Uncle Greg! What's shaking?"

Catherine groaned when Greg said, "The ground as it goes around and around."

Nick laughed and said, "Don't encourage her."

Greg gave him a look and said, "What?"

"Nothing."

Grissom spotted the family and said, "Hey Cath, Nick. Miss Lindsay. Do you want to see my latest addition to my racing cockroaches?"

Lindsay looked at her mom and asked, "Can I mom?"

"Sure. Just don't touch them."

"Why Catherine?"

"It gives me the chills."

Grissom whispered to Lindsay, "You can touch them. Just don't tell your mom."

Catherine laughed and said, "I heard that. Honestly, she has to be the only little girl that "likes" cockroaches."

Nick smiled and said, "Well, it could be worse."

"How?"

"She could like snakes."

"How is that worse and how does that make any sense?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to make you happy and can see that it's not working."

"Obviously. Let's just grab Cassie's stuff and go."

"Good idea."

They walked into the room that held a lot of Cassie's things. Nick and Catherine had an officer gather some of her stuff and bring it to the lab. They loaded the stuff into the car and were soon on their way.

They picked up Cassie from the hospital and took her to their house. Cassie smiled and said, "Your house is pretty."

Lindsay smiled and said, "Wait until you see your bedroom."

"I have my own room?"

Catherine smiled and said, "You do. I just hope you like the way we decorated it. We can go shopping and get some more things for you."

"Okay."

Lindsay smiled and said, "Then later today mom and dad are going to take us to Grandpa's house. I can't wait to show you Midnight."

Catherine looked at her daughter and said, "Linds, she might want to choose another horse. After all, Midnight has been through a lot."

Cassie looked at Catherine and asked, "He has?"

Catherine nodded and said, "His former owners were'nt very nice to him. They left him for dead and well..."

Cassie whispered, "That's what happened to me. I want to meet him."

Catherine whispered and said, "Okay sweetie. Let's get your stuff put away and then we'll go to my dad's house and check out the horses."

Cassie nodded and whispered, "Okay."

They had all of her stuff unpacked and were soon on their way to Sam's house. Lindsay was chattering away happily. She was obviously unaware that no one was actually replying to her. Catherine smiled and looked over at Nick and whispered, "She seems pretty happy."

Nick laughed and said, "That's an understatement. Cassie's pretty quiet though."

"Maybe she's just nervous. This is all happening rather suddenly."

"You did call you father right?"

"Of course. It was his idea to bring the girls over today. He knows how much Lindsay loves riding. I wish I could go with you guys."

"I know, but the doctor said no. You have to think of the baby."

Catherine smiled and put her hand on her stomach. She reached over and took Nick's hand and whispered, "I know. I wouldn't do anything to put the little munchkin in jeopardy."

Nick reached over and took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, "I love you Catherine Stokes."

Catherine smiled and said, "Back at you Nicky."

Nick smiled and held her hand on the way to Sam's house. They finally arrived and the SUV had just stopped when Lindsay took off her seatbelt and ran up the front steps. She turned around and looked at her parents and Cassie and said, "Come on slowpokes!"

Nick laughed and said, "Give us a break Lindsay! We're old."

Lindsay laughed and said, "Your not old daddy!"

Nick pretends that he's using a cane and says, "What did you say? I can't hear you! You have to speak up you young whipper snapper!"

Lindsay laughed and said, "Your funny daddy."

Cassie holds back as she watches all of this. Catherine looks at her and whispers, "Are you okay Cassie?"

Cassie shakes her head and says, "I just miss my parents."

Catherine reached out and took her hand. Cassie tightened her grip on her hand. Catherine knew that there were some tough times ahead for Cassie. It was hard to know what to say to a little girl that had lost her entire family. So she simply smiled and whispered, "I know that it's hard. I also know that we can't replace your mom and dad. We just want you to be happy."

Cassie looked at Catherine for a few seconds and whispered, "Can you tell me something?"

"I'll try."

"Why did they kill my family?"

How do you explain the depravity of men to a ten year old child. She barely understood it herself. So, she simply said, "Because they didn't want to get caught stealing."

"But you both found him anyway."

"That's what we do Cassie. We help catch the bad guys. We put them in jail. Which is where they belong."

Cassie nodded and then she whispered, "Is your dad okay with me coming here? I mean I'm not really family."

Catherine shook her head, smiled and said, "As long as your living with us you just much a part of the family as Lindsay is."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't ever think that we love you any less that Lindsay."

Cassie smiled and kept walking towards the house. Then Cassie did something that brought a tear to Catherine's eyes. She started skipping towards the house. Letting go of her hand. She was acting like a happy ten year old child. Even if her heart was breaking, she knew that Cassie felt more secure after their talk.

Nick was listening to the conversation between Catherine and Cassie. He'd never loved her more than he did at that moment. She knew exactly what to say to Cassie. He didn't know if he would've known exactly what to say or how to say it. He walked beside her and said, "I love you. How do you always seem to know just what to say?"

Catherine laughed and said, "It's a gift."

"A gift huh?"

Nodding, she laughed and said, "Exactly. It's called a womanly gift."

"A womanly gift huh? Care to share the secret?"

"I would, but then I'd have to kill you."

Nick laughed and kissed her softly. Then he heard the girls laughing. He heard Lindsay make choking sounds. Then she said, "Ugh! Can't you two hurry up and stop kissing? It's ucky!"

Cassie nodded and said,"Yeah! We want to see the horses."

Nick laughed and said, "I hope this baby's a boy. I'm seriously outnumbered."

Catherine laughed as they reached the front of the house. She opened the door and called out, "Sam! We're here."

Nick smiled when he saw Sam Braun walk out of the kitchen. He had a checkered apron tied around his waist. Nick chuckled and said, "Cute outfit."

Sam looked at him and said, "I swear if you tell anyone about this..."

Nick held up his hands and said, "Your secrets safe with me."

"Good. I knew that you'd see it my way son."

It was then that Sam spotted Cassie. He knelt down so that he was looking her in the eyes and whispered, "So, I hear that you like horses, but you don't know how to ride."

Cassie nodded, "My parents didn't think it was safe. So I never learned."

Before Sam could say anything else, Lindsay bent down and whispered something in his ear. Sam looked at her and asked, "Midnight? He's too wild. I think we should start her on a younger horse. Maybe Misty."

Lindsay shook her head and said, "Midnight."

Sam looked at Catherine and said, "She's just like you were at her age."

"Stubborn?"

"Exatly."

Nick laughed and said, "Catherine's still one stubborn woman!"

Catherine looked at him and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing dear."

Sam laughed and said, "How about we go out to the barn and leave your parents behind?"

Catherine and Nick both said, "Hey!!"

"Well, if you can't behave then you can't go out to the barn. Rules are rules."

That made Cassie and Lindsay giggle. So, They decided to have some fun. Catherine laughed and said, "I'm putting Nicky in timeout."

"I don't want to go in timeout. You were bad too. You should have to go in timeout too."

Sam laughed, "Both of you are going to go into timeout. I suggest being quiet if you want to follow us out to the barn. Otherwise, I'll have to escort these two young ladies myself."

Nick and Catherine pretended to pout while Sam led the way to the barn. He held each of the girls hands as they walked into the barn. Cassie's mouth dropped and she said, "This place is huge."

Sam smiled and said, "It works for the horses. Are you ready to meet Midnight?"

Cassie nodded and said, "Yeah. Is he scary?"

"He's not scary. He's just been through a lot. He needs someone to love him."

"Kind of like me."

Sam swallowed hard and said, "Just like you."

"Well, I have them. Maybe he'll love me and then I can love him."

Sam smiled and said, "Exactly."

Cassie nodded and watched as Sam opened the third stall on the right. She heard him coaxing the horse out and finally he stood in the middle of the main aisle of the barn. He bucked and caused a ruckus. It was almost as if he wanted to bolt from the barn and take off for parts unknown.

Cassie noticed that Lindsay stood off to the side. She asked, "Are you afraid of him?"

Lindsay nodded and said, "He doesn't really like me. Here. Take this sugar cube. He likes sugar cubes."

Cassie took the proffered cubes and walked forward. She acted braver than she felt. The closer she got, the more agitated the horse seemed to get. Cassie was barely three feet from him. She whispered softly, "It's okay Midnight. No one is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that."

As Cassie spoke, the horse calmed down. Until he was looking at her. She reached her hand out and offered the horse the sugar cube Lindsay had given her. The horse sniffed them and then gobbled them out of her hand. Then he walked forward and nudged her with his huge head. She pet him softly and whispered, "It's okay Midnight. I was alone too, but Nick and Catherine gave me a place to live. I'd really like to be your friend."

Catherine and Nick teared up at the words that she spoke. Even the normall gruff Sam, had to clear his throat. Then Sam said, "Would you like to see if you can ride him?"

Cassie nodded and said, "I'd really like that."

Catherine smiled as she watched Sam get the horse ready. She had a feeling that this was going to be the beginning of a new world and a new life for Cassie and for all of them.....


End file.
